Otra tonta pelea
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Kidou esta preocupado, no era la primera pelea pero esta vez se había ido así sin más. Yaoi


**Nombre: **Otra tonta pelea

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 33/50

**Para IceGrils**

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Otra tonta pelea  
**_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Lunes por la tarde, estaba en mi casa sin la mínima intensión de salir tan solo recostado pensando, ¿Cómo era posible que yo terminara de esta manera? Si, sin duda estaba preocupado, no sabía nada de él desde el viernes en la noche y hoy no había ido a la escuela, Fudou podía ser un idiota a veces pero esta vez se había excedido y es que se había ido así sin más

― ¿Cuándo se fue? ―preguntó esa mañana el capitán

―el viernes en la noche

―pero si no ha pasado casi nada―exclamaba despreocupado Kazemaru

―lo sé pero me preocupa que mientras este solo se meta en algún problema

―él no es un niño, seguro que no hará nada malo

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó Sakuma mientras se acercaba a nosotros

―Fudou―respondió rápidamente el capitán

― ¿Fudou?, pero si es el chico problema, puedes pensar todo de él menos que no ha hecho nada malo

―no hables así Sakuma, tú no lo conoces―me atreví a decir

― ¿Qué no lo conozco? ―se rio―es el chico que me molesta a diario como no voy a conocerlo además ¿Por qué están hablando de él?

―hoy no ha venido a la escuela y Kidou no sabe nada desde el viernes

― ¿Se fue de tu casa? ¿Por qué?

―por tu culpa―se escuchó en coro por mis compañeros de equipo

― ¿Por mi culpa? Pero ¿Yo que hice? ―claro, nadie respondió

Hacía pocos meses que Fudou se había mudado a mi casa cosa que había hecho casi a la fuerza por que prefería quedarse en la suya, no me gustaba que se quedara allá casi solo, su madre no le prestaba atención y su padre nunca estaba, en aquel lugar las cosas se ponían feas a todas horas, prefería tenerlo cerca, saber que estaba bien y ayudarle en lo que necesitara, lo traje casi arrastrando pero en este momento no importa como llego a mi casa sino el cómo se fue.

El viernes en la noche, eran quizá las 8 o 9, nos encontrábamos sentados en el piso frente a la mesita y el televisor, hacíamos la tarea de física, un proyecto como muchos otros de los que hacíamos equipo, era más fácil así, estaba casi listo tan solo necesitábamos pasarlo a limpio, estaba concentrado, nadie decía nada, desde hace unos minutos mi celular había sonado, un mensaje de Sakuma preguntándome algo acerca de la tarea de Matemáticas que no había entendido.

―dile que deje de molestar―dijo sin mirarme mientras buscaba el orden exacto de las hojas regadas en la mesa―estamos ocupados

―necesita ayuda con una tarea―respondí mientras contestaba otro de sus mensajes, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro haciendo que me mirara de reojo

―pero que tarea tan divertida

Era tonto comenzar a pelear por algo como eso pero con Fudou todo lo que tenía que ver con Sakuma causaba esa reacción, apenas en la mañana platicaba con él, me invitaba a una fiesta de esas que su familia estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

― ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Fudou si quiere ir? ―preguntó mientras abría su mochila para sacar las invitaciones

―lo intentare pero no te prometo nada

―estarás presente aunque no vaya Fudou ¿Verdad?

―claro, ahí estaré―le sonreí―no importa que a Fudou no le guste

― ¿Qué no me guste qué? ―preguntó el mencionado acercándose a nosotros

―Sakuma nos invita a una fiesta

―así es ¿Vendrás? ―preguntó sonriéndole

―no lo sé, ¿Estarás tú? Porque si es así no lo creo―dijo tomándome de la cintura y llevándome lejos

― ¿Por qué eres así con él? ―pregunté ya unos metros adelante

―no me gusta que este contigo, le gustas ¿No te das cuenta?

―claro que no, él es mi amigo, jamás haría eso

―por favor Kidou ¿Qué no lo ves? el muy imbécil te viola con la mirada

―como cre… ¿Por qué? …no me digas que estas celoso

― ¿De él? No me hagas reír Kidou, anda vamos a que ya es tarde

No era la primera vez que hacia eso, no le gustaba que yo platicara con Sakuma pero debía aceptarlo, no iba a dejar de hablarle a mi amigo nada más para que él no se enojara

―entonces ¿Iras a la fiesta? ―pregunté sacando algunos libros de mi mochila para hacer el trabajo

―no iré―respondió seco

― ¿Por qué?

―ya es demasiado para mi verlo en la escuela ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría verlo más tiempo?

―de verdad que no lo entiendo pero bueno, yo si iré de cualquier forma

―de acuerdo―se sentó en el piso―anda ya con esto porque no terminaremos nunca

En medio del trabajo los mensajes de texto comenzaron a llegar pero él no decía nada

―necesita ayuda ya te lo dije―repetí en muchas ocasiones aunque él no decía nada, no tenía que ya que su cara le delataba por completo

― ¿Y por eso tan divertidos? ―por fin habló

―ya te dije que solo es un amigo, lo hemos sido desde niños

―lo sé pero aun así no me gusta que pasen todo el tiempo juntos

―acepta que estas celoso Fudou

―ya te dije que no lo estoy―habló algo enojado

Intentar razonar con Fudou es algo complicado así que ninguno de los dos dijo nada más aunque los mensajes seguían llegando.

―DILE QUE YA TE DEJE EN PAZ―gritó desesperado

―tranquilo Fudou, no le voy a decir eso, estamos en medio de algo importante― ¿A dónde vas?-pregunte mientras le veía levantarse

―eso no te importa―respondió de mala gana mientras se ponía su chamarra

―eres un niño-me levante también― ¿Te vas solo por esto? ¿Estás loco?

―por supuesto que no, ya me canse de ver esto, de escuchar las risas, y de no tener idea de lo que hablan

― ¿No confías en mí? ―pregunté tomándolo del brazo pero él no respondió

―suéltame―dijo casi en susurro tratando de alejarse de mí

―no lo hare, hace frio afuera, no puedes salir así ¿A dónde iras?

Lo vi salir y a pesar de mis intentos por evitar que lo hiciera él no cambio de opinión

―F-Fudou….

Y entonces ahí estaba, lunes y ya de noche, no respondía su celular, no estaba en su casa, no estaba con ninguno de los chicos que conocía y no había ido a la escuela, estaba más que preocupado, hasta Sakuma se había ofrecido a ayudarme a buscarlo pero salir a buscar a Fudou a la calle jamás nos llevaría a ningún lado, los minutos pasaban lento, por mi mente pasaban los más horribles escenarios, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ¿Que estaba haciendo?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Con quién?

―espero que no le haya pasado nada, que no esté haciendo nada malo, que no se haya metido en problemas―me repetía en voz baja una y otra vez―por dios, estamos hablando de Fudou

No podía más con esto, tenía que salir a buscarlo, debía encontrarlo, tome mi abrigo y abrí la puerta con la intensión de no regresar hasta encontrarlo pero…

―Fudou…―apenas pude decir sorprendido al verlo fuera de mi casa a punto de tocar el timbre, quiso hablar pero mi abrazo lo detuvo, estaba feliz de verlo y saber que estaba bien

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó tímidamente

―claro, pasa―le dije dando espacio y después cerré la puerta― ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas?, estaba muy preocupado por ti, te busque pero no te encontré, no devolvías las llamadas y no fuiste a la escuela yo…

―lo siento―dijo con la cabeza baja―fue mi culpa

― ¿Qué fue tu culpa? ―pregunté acercándome a él

―todo esto, el que te preocuparas, todo fue mi culpa, yo…yo…estaba celoso, se que lo sabes pero nunca lo he aceptado, me da rabia cada vez que te veo hablar con él, te veo reír, jugar, se cuentan todo, siento que nunca te conoceré tanto como él, me molesta que siempre te hable, que siempre se acerque, confió en ti, te quiero y por eso lo hago pero…no confió en el, se que tu le gustas, siento que aprovechara cualquier error para apartarme de tu lado, y…tontamente cometo más errores de los que debería, siento que realmente no merezco estar a tu lado, que mereces estar con él por eso me fui pero…me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo, tú eres todo para mí, no quiero apartarme de tu lado

―vaya eres un niño, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?, Sakuma es un amigo y tú lo sabes, ¿Le gustó? Eso ya lo sabía, me lo dijo y lo rechace, ¿Sabes porque lo hice? Porque te quiero, no sería lo mismo estar sin ti, te quiero y no te cambiaria

― ¿Me perdonarías por esto? ―preguntó aun mirando el suelo

―con una condición―dije mientras tomaba su rostro para que me mirara

―la que tú quieras―me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba

―jamás vuelvas a irte así, me tenias muy preocupado

―de acuerdo―sonrió―jamás lo hare de nuevo, ¿Cuándo será la fiesta? ―preguntó sin soltarme

―el sábado en la tarde ¿Por qué?

―porque quizá sea una buena idea ir ¿No crees?

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ―pregunté separándome para mirarlo

―claro, si él es tu amigo y quieres ir yo estaré contigo ¿Está bien?

―está bien―le sonreí―todo está bien ahora

Sus labios chocaron torpemente con los míos, estaba feliz de que todo se haya arreglado, soy un exagerado quizá al preocuparme tanto en tan poco tiempo pero si fuera la persona que más quieren ¿Ustedes no lo harían?


End file.
